simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Monkey0
Bem vindo (a) Boas-vindas Olá, Monkey0. Seja bem-vindo à Wikisimpsons. Se tiver alguma dúvida, não hesite em me mandar uma mensagem. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 17h45min de 8 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC). Sem querer ser grosso Monkey0, leia a mensagem "Sem querer ser grosso" na discussão da seção Estabelecimentos. --Aero'Guns 22h19min de 4 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Saudações *Boas Contribuições e boa estadia na Wikisimpsons! --Aero'Guns 03h31min de 7 de Março de 2009 (UTC). category:Utilitários Convite Olá, Monkey0! Não posso deixar de te convidar para o "Projeto da 20ª temporada". Este é um projeto que visa criar artigos sobre os episódios da 20ª temporada. Você pode traduzi-los da Wikisimpsons em inglês, criá-los vendo os episódios ou melhorando os artigos que serão criados para o projeto. Para mais informações, venha para cá ou para cá. Para se inscrever, clique aqui. Àhh! Você tem até essa quinta-feira para dizer se está interessado. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 16h40min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Bem Vindo ao Projeto Bem vindo ao projeto! Se tiver alguma dúvida fale comigo, sou o criador, ou com o Cassetete071, coordenador. O que te identifica como um usuário do projeto, já está na sua página. Agora eu vou pôr o seu nome na predefinição do projeto. Se você quiser, pode fazer algumas traduções junto comigo, com o Ice95, com o Cassetete071, ou com o Sgtcook (ele não entende muito português, é americano ou inglês). Os usuários que são encarregados de ver os episódios no You Tube e escrever no artigo do episódio o que mais acharem importante (eu e o Cassetete071 melhoramos depois) são Ghiggia e o Leskelutor. Você quer fazer as traduções ou ver os episódios e anotar? Não tenha medo de errar, eu e o Cassetete071 consertamos seus eventuais erros; e você pode consertar os nossos! Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h18min de 6 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *De nada! E obrigado pela imagem! Os guitarristas líder das duas melhores bandas do mundo! Irado!!!! Àh, me diga o que quer fazer. Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h34min de 6 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Belos vídeos! Só falta um do Aero... Aero'Guns 21h50min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Aero Em Maio eu coloco Aero fmz Aero'Guns.--Monkey0 13h34min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Opa, é nóis! Esse mês ponho um do Kiss, falô? Abraço, Aero'Guns 17h11min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Quando? Tô meio desinformado. Responde até a data do jogo, hein? Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h14min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Que horas? Aero'Guns 23h29min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Opa, valeu! Mas você estuda? Aero'Guns 23h37min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Estudo so que é de manha ai da pra ve os jogos porque a maioria é de tarde ou a noite.--Monkey0 00h03min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Eu, de tarde. Não vai dá pra ver. Zica.... Aero'Guns 00h57min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Como prometido... Como prometido, adcionei um vídeo do Kiss na minha página. Vai lá ver e me diz se gostou... Abraço, Aero'Guns 23h54min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Crazy! The best!!! Viu o vídeo na minha página??? O do Velvet Revolver também é legal. Aero'Guns 00h56min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Sem problemas! Quando vai ser? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 20h19min de 26 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Dani California, fantástico! Mas o da Back in Black não dá pra ver. Tem que mudar.... Flw Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h26min de 30 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Eu vo mudar obrigado pelo dica.--Monkey0 14h59min de 2 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *OK. Vai vim aqui hoje? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 16h09min de 2 de Maio de 2009 (UTC)